1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of interactive video games.
2. Background Art
Existing video games have the disadvantage of lack of physical interaction with the game. Typically only the player's hands are used to manipulate controllers, such as a joystick, buttons, trackballs, etc. As a result, the games are relatively sedentary. The feedback from a prior art video game is only visual and or auditory. When a goal is accomplished during play of the game, such as "shooting" a space ship, "striking" a displayed opponent, etc. the act itself is displayed, and a confirming sound or musical cue is generally reproduced.
Some prior art video games provide movement of the player in response to play of the game. For example, video games that involve driving or flying may include, for example, a cockpit in which the player sits. Movement of the joystick causes the cockpit itself to tilt left or right, or possibly to pitch forward and back, in association with movement of a display element or icon. Even in such a system, the player is relatively passive, all movement being initiated by movement of the joystick. In addition, there is no other event feedback in the event of collisions, etc.
Some prior art video games employ a stylized "motorcycle" on which a player sits. By leaning left or right, and turning the handlebars, the player "steers" a displayed motorcycle. Such a system is limited to left and right movement of the player and lacks tactile event feedback.
Another disadvantage of prior art video games is the limited number of players that can participate simultaneously. In prior art video games, typically two players alternate play, with no interaction between them. In some games, players can compete simultaneously as a team or sometimes as opponents. However, prior art video games do not provide the ability for large numbers of players to participate simultaneously.